Losing Your Memory
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: "Ah.. Otro miserable día entre la humanidad... Sin ti..." Muerte de un personaje. Drabble. KagaKuro. Leve ShonenAi(?. Angst.


El desesperante sonido del despertado interrumpió sus vividos sueños, aturdido golpeo el aparato con pereza y con un bostezo se puso de pie.

Ah… Otro miserable día entre la humanidad.

Comenzó su rutina diaria, como todos los días,en esa fecha todos los años, con esa presión opacando su corazón.

Tranquilo camino hacia el trabajo, con una mirada muerta y una sonrisa forzada al llegar a la estación; Teppei le sonrió con ternura y con un apretón en el hombro emprendieron con lo suyo.

Con el poco buen humor que se cargaba, leyó los miles de mensajes que le mandaba Kise preocupado. Y sonrió respondiendo con un breve:

"_Estoy bien, solo es como todos los años"_

Con una mirada apenada, recibió el ya acostumbrado permiso para retirarse temprano. Su humor decayó cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, y al detenerse en la florería su estómago se volvió piedra.

La señorita le sonrió con cierto deje de melancolía, le entrego lo que ya tenía memorizado que el hombre todo los años pedía y con un suspiro volvió a su quehacer.

Camino despacio, con la mirada vacía y las emociones a flor de piel.

Ah… Un año más sin estar a su lado.

Sin sentir su cálida piel.

Sin ver esos enormes y expresivos ojos.

Sin, recibir esas cálidas sonrisas y besos mañaneros.

Sin fuerzas se dejó caer frente a aquella fría y húmeda tierra. Desahogándose, llorando y sollozando como si fuera un chiquillo desolado, perdido, lejos de los brazos de su madre.

Hacia casi 5 años que el se había ido y aquellos recuerdos se sentían tan presentes, que no podía evitar pensar que aquel devastador día había sido hace unas pocas horas.

El estaba de servicio en la estación cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia, se sorprendió al ver el número de Takao registrándose en la pantalla de su celular y confundido conteo.

Lo que nunca espero, era sentir aquello que los demás describían como horror, Kuzanariestaba demasiado alterado y con un gran nudo en la garganta como para explicarle las cosas correctamente, solo entendió el:

-"Tetsuya está siendo operado de urgencia por Shin-chan justo ahora, ¡Kagami ven ya…!"

No recordaba cómo había llegado al hospital, solo recordaba estar ahí, frente a un Midorima con una cara estoica, con ese tipico uniforme quirúrgico aun con pequeñas manchas de sangre en el y unos ojos cristalinos llenos de sentimientos.

Su cerebro no reacciono, entendió el mensaje a medias, y sin preguntar corrió a la habitación de la que el peliverde había salido, dejando atrás los fuertes sollozos del pelinegro.

El cálido clima de agosto paso a ser una fuerte ventisca helada de en noviembre, sus ojos se aguaron y frente a el, un cuerpo yacía tapado con una fina sabana en una fría cama de hospital.

Un accidente habían dicho, un demente hijo de puta le había arrollado a una alta velocidad. Aquel hombre había muerto al instante y había dejado a su víctima en un grave estado.

- Kuroko murió durante la cirugía, Kagami el… Lo último que dijo fue…

Ah, aquello había acabado con su poca cordura, o lo soporto y en silencio camino hacia aquel cuerpo, destapando su rostro y admirando a aquel hermoso ser, que le había enseñado que era el amor. Las palabras de Midorima sonaban lejos, vacias y con eco.

Cinco años habían pasado desde entonces y como todos los años su falso "yo" se derrumbaba

- "Vive y se feliz…."

Repitió con una entrecortada voz acariciando con la mano aquella piedra que rezaba el nombre del único ser que había amado. Apretó sus puños y se quedó en silencio, escuchando el ruido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el suelo.

Sonrió amargamente y acaricio el anillo que aun descansaba en su mano izquierda, soltando una irónica carcajada sollozando en el intento sin poder evitarlo.

- No me salgas con eso, eres idiota… Tetsuya es al único que necesito… Tetsuya es lo único que quiero para poder vivir y ser feliz.

La lluvia cayó más fuerte golpeando contra su cuerpo y recordó sin quiere un viejo dicho que alguna vez alguien le menciono:

_- "En épocas tristes, cuando el cielo se nubla y comienza a llover, un ángel en sus aposentos, sufre contigo, llorando junto a ti."_

Ah era verdad… Lo sabía... Hoy, como todos los años allá en donde sea que estuviera, un ángel de ojos como el cielo, lloraba, al ver a su amado sufrir.

* * *

><p>Después de no se que tanto sin escribir, se me ha ocurrido esto, triste y random escrito casi a las 3 de la mañana pero.. Así es como llego a mi mente xD<p>

Sera que ando super traumada con el fadom y pues escuchar canciones medio romanticonas, tristes y de amor no ayuda mucho xDD. El titulo es por la canción de Ryan Star, que escuchaba en un momento de insomnio y me ayudo a crear, lo que sea que sea esto xD!

Ya volveré con mis otros fics lo prometo, tengo casi dos meses de vacaciones y espero que la inspiración llegue a mi como hoy -no tan a la madrugada- para poder terminar y continuar con muchas ideas que eh dejado a medias por lo ocupada que me tiene la universidad uwu

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y... Hice llorar a alguien? XD

Merezco un review?... Yo espero que si :DD

Bonito fin de semana -inserte corasoncito gay aqui-

Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización que espero y sea pronto :'3

MenkoOut -Cuanto extrañaba escribir eso xD!(inserte corazón super gay aquí)-


End file.
